vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dark Woods Circus
Hintergrund Das Lied handelt von einem Zirkus in dem (vermutlich entführte) "missgebildete Kinder/Leute zur Schau gestellt werden. Gehorchen sie nicht, werden sie bestraft, indem man ihnen z.B. Säure ins Gesicht schüttet. (Im Video sind die Narben als Blumenmuster dargestellt.) Miku und die anderen sind in diesem Zirkus. Miku ist eine "entstellte Diva" mit Narben und deformierten Beinen, Rin und Len sind "Einer mit zwei Köpfen", da man ihre beiden Köpfe auf den selben Körper genäht hat und Kaito ist "eine blaue Bestie", denn man hat ihm ein Hundegehirn gegeben und er frisst nun alles. Im Video und Text wird angedeutet, dass Luka ebenfalls im Zirkus war, sich aber erhängt hat, weil sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Sie alle hassen den Zirkus. Miku und Len zeigen es, aber Rin tut so, als würde es ihr Spaß machen und verliert so den Verstand. Dieses Lied gehört zur "Dark Woods Circus Series" und das bekannteste der Serie. ''Hauptartikel: ''Dark Woods Circus Series Text Japanisch= 森のね、奥の奥にあるんだ。そのサーカス 座長は大きな目に高い背、10メートル キャストはみんな愉快、容姿（かたち）は変だけれど とってもたのしいんだ！暗い森のサーカス！ 二つあたまミセモノ、 異形の歌姫に 冷たいもの食べるの、青いけものが 望まれて生まれてきたわけじゃない　この身体 なんでそんな目で見ているの　顔が腐ってく 「苦しいよ苦しくて仕方がない」と 彼女は言ったんだ　それでもこのサーカスは続くんだ 楽しいよ楽しいよ　このサーカスは楽しい 腐った実　熔ける目に　爛れた肌が映るの 死にたいよ死にたいよ　ここから出してください 「それは無理なこと」と誰かが言っていた気がする。 |-|Romaji= mori no ne, oku no oku ni arunda, sono SAAKASU. zachou wa, ookina me ni takai se - juu MEETORU KYASUTO wa minna yukai, katachi wa hen dakeredo tottemo tanoshiinda! Kurai Mori no SAAKASU! futatsu atama MISEMONO, igyou no utahime ni tsumetai mono taberu no, aoi kemono ga nozomarete umarete kita wake janai kono karada nande sonna me de miteiru no kao ga kusatteku "Kurushii yo kurushikute shikata ga nai" to kanojo wa ittanda soredemo kono SAAKASU wa tsuzukunda tanoshii yo tanoshii yo kono SAAKASU wa tanoshii kusatta mi tokeru me ni tadareta hada ga utsuru no shinitai yo shinitai yo koko kara dashite kudasai "Sore wa muri na koto" to, dareka ga itteita kigasuru. |-|Englisch= Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way There is a circus The chairman with the big eyes and ten meters tall All of the cast is jolly Their forms are rather strange but its so fun! the Dark Woods Circus One with two heads A deformed diva A blue beast that loves to eat things cold Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body? Why do you look at me like that? Why do you look at me like that? Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped She said it but still, we continue this circus (Forever!) It's fun, so fun! This circus is so fun Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes My skin festers, reflected on my eyes I want to die, want to die Get me out of here, please It is impossible for anyone to say and feel |-|Deutsch= Tief im Wald, weit weit auf der anderen Seite dieses Weges Da ist ein Zirkus Der Vorsitzende hat große Augen und ist 10 Meter hoch. Die ganze Besetzung ist lustig, Doch ihre Formen sind eher seltsam, aber es macht so viel Spaß! der "Dark Woods Circus" Einer mit zwei Köpfen Eine deformierte Diva Ein blaues Biest, das es liebt Dinge kalt zu essen Wünscht sich noch irgendjemand, dass ich lebe, so unerwünscht, wie ich in diesem Körper bin? Wieso schaust du mich so an? Wieso schaust du mich so an? "Es ist so schmerzhaft, es ist so schmerzhaft, und niemand kann helfen" sagte sie. Aber wir führen den Zirkus noch weiter (Für immer!) Es macht Spaß, so viel Spaß! Der Zirkus macht solchen Spaß Faule Früchte, meine Augen lösen sich Meine Haut eitert, meine Augen reflektieren Ich will sterben, will sterben Hol mich hier raus, bitte Es ist unmöglich es auszusprechen, es zu fühlen. Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Dark Woods Circus Series Kategorie:Song